


Two Princes

by 6ft4_Rambles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Colleen Holt, Altean Hunk (Voltron), Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Matt Holt, Altean Pidge | Katie Holt, Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Portective Keith, Possessive Keith, Protective Allura, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6ft4_Rambles/pseuds/6ft4_Rambles
Summary: "I mean, could you at least not hit Altean royalty?"





	1. Chapter 1

Lance hurried through the castle corridors, nearly sprinting. He was late to the intergalactic meeting, which Allura specifically told him not to be late to. He wasn’t supposed to be late for anything, since he was a diplomat. No diplomat should ever be tardy, let alone a royal one. He was the prince of Altea! The son of King Alfor and brother of Princess Allura! He had responsibilities! God, Alfor was going to be pissed too. Lance mentally cursed and went quicker. At least being Altean made him fast as hell.

Lance was so focused on running that he didn’t see the two Galran officers right in front of him. He smashed shoulders with the smaller one, and slowed down. He turned to apologize but was met with a fist to the face and his ankle twisting as he roughly hit the ground. He let out a sound of pain. 

“Watch where you’re going, idiot!” The man who he ran into, and who punched him, spat out at him. Before Lance could hurl out a reply, the other officer yanked the him back. 

“Keith! We talked about this! No hitting or insinuating pain on anyone who slightly inconveniences you!” The taller officer releases the so-called ‘Keith’ and turns to look at him, sighing. “I mean, couldn’t you have at least not hit Altean royalty?”

Keith let out a small ‘Sorry, Thace’ as the man bent down to talk to Lance. 

“Are you okay?” ‘Thace’ said gently. 

“Oh yeah. Just peachy. Except for the fact that my ankle is definitely sprained, I will definitely have a giant bruise on my face and now I am definitely late to the meeting.” Lance growled out, sitting up all the way. “Mr. Emo ninja glaring at me from over there isn’t helping either.”

“What did you just call me?” Keith asked, stepping forward and in front of Thace. He pulled his knife out, leaving Thace bewildered.

“Please forgive Keith. He has issues with anger management.” Thace stuttered out and tried bringing Keith backwards. 

“Good thing you have your impulse control with you, huh?” Lance casually let out. He made banter with people all the time, it was in his nature, it was how he bonded. Lance really meant it harmlessly. Keith did not feel that way, however.

“Excuse me? Take that back, you brat!” Keith yelled. Lance scooched back a little. He had no idea why Keith was taking this so badly. Now that he was really mad, Lance was kinda scared. He had only ever dealt with Galran affairs for brief periods of time, and very scarcely. Even so, he knew what they were capable of. Lance hunched back all the way until his back hit the other wall of the hall. 

“I’m sorry…” Lance let out, looking up at the angry alien. “I really didn’t mean that as a personal insult.” 

“That doesn’t matter!” Keith again yelled, and stepped forward. He looked only Half Galran, as most of his body was human-sized and coloured, with only his ears Galran. As he advanced towards Lance, his eyes got more and more of a yellow pigment in them. It was terrifying. Lance grasped his sprained ankle in between his hands as Keith stepped closer, once again. Thace was about to step in and stop Keith, when Keith suddenly dropped his knife.

“I… I’m sorry.” Keith whispered. Thace was frozen in place. Keith had never stopped himself when he was on a rampage before. It was something about that boy… Something about Prince Lance that made Keith stop. Thace was definitely intrigued now. Keith continued on. “I don’t know what comes over me sometimes. Are you okay?”

“A bit shaken, I guess.” Lance replies cautiously as Keith kneels in front of him, picking up the knife and storing it in his belt. “I’m fine, though.”

“Here. Let me see your ankle.” Keith offered his hand out. Lance just looked at it. 

“Really. You want me to give you my injured foot after you just attacked me.” Lance said stoically. Thace winced. That comment could definitely set Keith off.

But it didn’t.

“No, jerkface. I want to check it and make sure I didn’t do too much damage.” Keith bit back, but it was harmless this time. 

“Okay whatever.” Lance plopped his foot on Keith’s lap. Keith gently inspected it. “If I had known you’d treat me like royalty, we’d have been doing this awhile ago.”

“You are a Prince, dumbass. I don’t exactly want to be on Allura’s hit list. She already hates me because of the presentation fiasco.”

“Oh my God, wait. Wait. That was you! I have even more respect for you now!” Lance laughed out.

“Even… More respect?” Keith looked up from what he was doing. 

“Yeah. You don’t go around the galaxy every day and not hear about Keith Kogane. Now, knowing that you mess up badly like normal people, makes you a better person than I already know you are.” Keith’s ears twitched to Lance’s response. He looked happy. That was a new one. Keith placed Lance’s foot back on the ground. 

“Uh… Well. Your foot is definitely sprained. You need a healing pod.” Keith stated.

“Thanks for telling me something I didn’t already know. Help me up, mullet. I gotta get into one of those things before Allura finds us.” Lance replied, and placed his hands on Keith’s shoulders. Keith helped him stand up.

“Uhm… What is a ‘mullet’?” Keith asked, wrapping a hand around Lance’s waist and draping Lance’s over his shoulders. Lance laughed and Keith looked at him like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. Thace was dumbfounded as he followed behind the walking pair. Keith was showing emotions other than rage. 

“It’s an earth term. When I asked the humans what it was, they gave me two answers. ‘Business in the front, party in the back’ and ‘an ugly haircut’ and boy, were they right.” Lance explained.

“You don’t like my haircut?” Keith asked, looking offended. 

“I think you’d look better with a ponytail or an undercut.” Lance said and Keith’s ears perked up.

“What are those?” This trivial conversation lasted a while, whilst they were limping through the corridors. Some Alteans thought it was weird that a Galran officer was having a conversation about earth hairstyles with the bruised and limping Altean prince, but the two didn’t seem to notice. Nothing broke their conversation until a very loud voice called out his name.

“Lance! There you are!” Princess Allura jogged up to them. Lance groaned and dropped his head onto Keith’s shoulder and his nose was right on top of Keith’s scent glands. Those are very sensitive. That has to bring a reaction out of him! It did, but not the kind Thace was thinking of. Instead of looking tense, Keith tightened his grip on Lance and puffed his chest out, looking smug. Keith almost looked… proud.

“Hey Allura. What’s up?” Lance awkwardly replied, his face still in Keith’s neck.

“What happened to you? Where were you? Why are you with Kogane?” Allura fired off the questions in rapid fire, standing there with her hands on her hips. Out of the corner of his eye, Lance spotted Keith opening his mouth to confess. “I don’t exactly want to be on Allura’s hit list.” Lance bit his lip.

“I tripped over Keith’s foot and fell down the stairs. It was totally an accident and Keith is being really nice and escorting me to a healing pod.” Lance awkwardly rushed out. He started to push Keith towards the pod room. “So we’re just gonna…”

“Wait! Let me see your foot!” Allura reached forward to grab Lance, but Keith yanked him back and growled. Allura immediately got defensive. Lance placed his nose back on Keith’s scent glands and whispered quiet words into his year and Keith calmed himself. In that moment, Thace thought Lance knew what he was doing.

“Okay. So, thanks for that Allura. I’m just gonna… Go. Thanks.” Lance muttered and entered the pod room followed by Keith. Allura just stood there, completely frozen by sheer confusion. Thace came up behind her, producing a deep sigh.

“Aren’t the Galra only that attached to their…” Allura said to him, trailing off.

“Mates?” Thace finished. “Yes, Ulaz gets like that with me sometimes. So I’m assuming Keith sees Lance as a prospective mate.”

At that moment, Keith walked out of the pod room, looking oddly happy. Thace crossed his arms. 

“What’s got you looking so smug?” He asked, genuinely curious and not at all for the sake of the plot.

“Lance scented me. He thinks I’m safe, he told me so. He thinks… I’m safe.” Keith walked off, right down the hall, puffing his chest out proudly.

“Where are you going?” Thace yelled after him. 

“I need to find everlasting Altean flowers to use in a permanent flower crown.” Keith said, running in the direction of the botany lab. 

“Not that that wasn’t solid evidence, but are you sure Kogane has feelings for him?” Allura gently asked.

“Of course. After the scenting, usually courting begins with gifts. Keith is preparing for it, assumingly.” Thace continued on, looking at Allura’s confused face. “Keith’s personality has a more alpha-like vitality to it, and since they’re both males it’s natural for them to have a more feminine and a more masculine partner. The instincts in Keith are telling him to start courting. He would not court if he was not fully interested or if he thought Lance wasn’t fully interested. He was assured that when Lance calmed him down using his scent glands and when he hid himself, basically seeking protection from you, in his scent glands. Alpha males are usually prone to being protectors, so when their special someone using them as protection, trusting them and seeing them as safe… Boy, do they get to be a handful.”

“Lance is not going to be that easy to catch.” Allura said. “He may have a more feminine personality, but he’s a firecracker. He’s not going to be wooed by scent glands and flower crowns.”

“When Keith becomes dedicated to something, he rarely ever backs done. He will work as hard as he can to gain Lance’s affection.” Thace replied. He was trying to get Allura to open up about Keith. 

“I still don’t trust Kogane after the armour incident.” Thace chuckled at Allura’s response. “What is it?” She inquired.

“You and Keith just call the wayward pinching theatric very different things.”

Maybe Allura will trust Keith one day.

Maybe Keith and Lance will start dating.

If one thing is for sure, it’s that Lance will have the prettiest Goddamn flower crown ever.


	2. A Kiss On The Cheek

“Ah! Prince Lance! My word, what has happened to you?” 

What has happened to Lance? If you could only see the position they were in. An Altean Prince with a bruised cheek and a foot bent at an awkward angle, leaning on the Galran Prince (Who, by the way, looked perfectly fine). Oh yes, what a sight they were.

“Don’t worry about it, Leavanne.” Lance waved his hand to the side, attempting to normalize the very not normal situation. “Could you just set up a pod for me, pretty please?”

“Uhm… Yes, of course, my Prince.” Replied Leavanne, still slightly confused. Nonetheless, she scurried over to the pods to begin prepping one. 

“... So…” Keith trailed off, shifting uncomfortably. 

“So!” Lance continued, not sensing any of the awkward energy Keith was giving off. “I need to get healed up and head to that meeting.” He gently laid a hand on Keith’s jaw, kissing him on the cheek. “Thanks so much for making me feel safe.”

“Oh… Uh… No… No problem, Prince.” Keith said slowly handing Lance off to Leavanne. He liked Leavanne, she didn’t pry but she cared for Lance. Good enough for Keith. 

“Oh, Please.” Lance scoffed. “Call me Lance.” Both Leavanne and Lance watched as Keith slowly made his way out of the pod room. The shorter Altean guided Lance towards the open pod, helping the Prince step inside. 

“Who… Who was that, my Prince?” Leavanne asked quietly. 

Lance held back a smile.

“A friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO I HAVE RETURNED 
> 
> People LOVED this book and really wanted a follow up so!!!! Here I am!! Updates for this book will be few and far between, because I’m starting my last year of high school and I’m doing seven different dance shows at once!! I’m also focused on my TATBILB McPriceley fic. (Go check that out, even if you aren’t in the fandom, it’s an AU so you don’t need to know the backstory!!)
> 
> I WILL BE REWRITING THE FIRST CHAPTER, THEN I WILL CONTINUE ON WITH NEW CHAPTERS
> 
> I’d love to know what you guys want for this fic! Other than the courting, I want you guys to let me know in the comments below, what I should include next in my story!! Here are the characters I’ll be including:
> 
> Lance - Altean Prince, Allura’s little brother, Alfor’s son  
> Keith - Galran Prince, half Galra/half Human, Krolia’s son, next in line to be the Galran emperor after Lotor was cast out, one of Zarkon’s favourite, and best, soldiers  
> Allura - Altean Princess, Lance’s big sister, Alfor’s daughter, next in line to be Queen  
> Alfor - Altean King, still alive, Lance and Allura’s father, widowed  
> Krolia - Keith’s mother, Zarkon’s top General  
> Zarkon - Galran Emperor, still alive, not evil, just a dude who’s kind of a dick  
> Haggar - Not evil!! Her name isn’t Haggar, it’s Honerva!! Zarkon marrying her really solidified the relationship between the Galrans and Alteans  
> Lotor and his girl gang - All exiled (will explore that later ;) ), Includes Ezor, Acxa, Zethrid and Narti  
> Hunk - Altean, Lance’s best friend, an engineer in the castle  
> Pidge - Half Altean/Half human, Close friend’s with Lance and Hunk, a computer technician in the castle  
> Shiro - A human that got frucked up by Lotor and his gang, got experimented on, connected to a BUNCH of weird Altean and Galran tech, escaped/got rescued by Lance and his crew  
> Adam - Shiro’s fiance, human, still lives on earth, the two had a giant argument before Shiro left, doesn’t know Shiro is alive  
> Coran - Pretty much the same dude as before, except he’s married and has twin children  
> Leavanne (OC) - Coran’s daughter, Crisis’ sister  
> Crisis (OC) - Coran’s son, Leavanne’s brother  
> Troyeal (OC) - Coran’s husband   
> Matt - Half Altean/Half Human, a soldier/engineer for the Altean army  
> Sam Holt - Human, married his wife (an Altean), now works tech in the, Altean army  
> Colleen Holt - Altean, real name is Collore, married a human an brought him to Altea, Head of the castle’s guard
> 
> Please drop ideas down below!! 
> 
> Also follow my tumblr @beautyandtheklance :3


End file.
